New Young Justice
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: OC submission story- A new team of the Young Justice fights alongside Tim Drake Robin. New Villans, new dangers, and new stories. What kind's of trouble will this new league of young hero's get in to?
1. OC submission

**Kisdota: Hi-Ho, names Kisdota- The Freak Gamer, big time writer, programmer, chef, and writer of some memorable fics that broke the 1chapter = 10 reviews mark. Currently one of the fics I'm writing needs a bit of thinking so I've decided to try making a new fic besides the one I'm doing, try and mix things up a bit. **

**I know that there are like three other people writing these kinds of fics but I just had to get my share in it seems fun. Plus I got an idea the may need some villans as well and we know that'll be fun. **

**Fill in the list and submit it in a review, be sure to see what it is I'm looking for to increase your chances of getting added. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**CURRENTLY WANTED: Hero's are what I need for the first few chapters, I'll just use some regular DC villans to start this out. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice or any other members of DC comics. **

* * *

Superhero/Villan Name: (something that can roll off the tongue)

Real name: (Civilian identity)

Race: (Human, Metahuman, Alien, robot, whatever else there is)

Age: (13-17, by human standards, is preferred)

Gender:

Affiliation: (Hero, villan, or anti-hero)

Relations: (Includes normal family and/or superheros/Villans currently living or not)

Home: (Where do they live)

Civilian Apperance: (What they look like in the open, be descriptive)

Superhero/Villan Apperance: (How they look when fighting/doing crime, try to be descriptive)

Superpowers: (try not to make them like gods, describe all the powers they have)

Equipment: _Optional _(Tools or weapons)

Intelligence: _Optional _(Can they hack computers, create complicated chemical compounds, anything else like that that requires high level knowledge)

Strengthens: (Their strong points)

Weaknesses: (Their weak points)

Personality: (How well they interact with others and how they act period.)

Backstory: (How they got their powers and anything they've been doing during their life and how they live now)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationships: _optional _(You want me to try and spice up their life? Yes/No?)

Anything else: _Optional_ (Whatever else you need to tell me)

* * *

**My OC's getting in definitally, that's how it works. I should tell you that when you submit an OC I have the right to make any changes to them, I doubt I will but I just may, but nothing big. If it is big I'll PM (Private Message) you about it. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Initiation

**Kisdota: Okay I got the Team up, I'll start with just a few but the numbers will grow. I'm gonna have to do a bit of wardrobe changing everyone here did something black, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**WANTED: Nothing big wanted, but now I need ideas, start putting in different Superheros AND Villans now. **

* * *

(? XX/XX/XX XX:XX)

"Hyah!" Robin, aka Tim Drake grunted as he threw three of his birdarangs at three masked thugs who were about to fire their rifles at him. His weapon deflected off their heads dead on knocking them all out at once. The warehouse he was fighting in was on full alert blaring it's red lights and alarms signaling more and more masked thugs in.

Some guy attempted to sneak up on him from behind and attempted to try and fire his rifle at him. He assumed he was successful as Robin did nothing to prepare when he fired his shot.

*_CLANG_*

As soon as the thug fired some liquidy substance suddenly rose up and formed some kind of glass diamond shaped girl blocking his attack. This short thin figured girl looked to be made entirely out of a large transparent almost light blue tinted material. She was wearing a white tight jumpsuit with short arm and leg sleeves.

The thug got over his initial shock and started firing more shots at this girl who slowly walked towards him, his bullets were all bouncing off of her like they were nothing.

"I got your back," she said to Robin.

"Thanks," Robin said bringing his right index and middle finger and pressing them to his right ear, "Robin to Copycat, do you… copy?"

* * *

"Copycat here," a young man said. He was wearing black everything, black trench coat, shirt, pants, boots, and sunglasses. His belt had a variety of gadgets and pouches on them and his belt buckle has the initials 'CC' on them.

"_Me and _Trilogy_ are in the hanger entrance, what's your status_?" Robin asked.

"We're following a scientist right now," he said looking forwards at a man in a white lab coat was running from him in fear. The two of them were running down a long metallic hull like hallway.

"_How much longer we got_?" Robin asked him.

"Three minutes, plenty of time," the man Copycat said.

"_Me and Trilogy'll take care of the guys here, just get that weapon offline. We can't afford to fail this time_," Robin said.

"Rodger, Copycat out," he said before turning his communicator off.

The scientist he was following was looking out of breath, but then he looked up and his face suddenly gleamed with delight. He reached out and slammed a fist on a red button nearby on the wall.

All of a sudden three guns appeared, two from the ceiling and one from the floor all aiming at Copycat.

Copycat didn't move from his spot or even flinch as the guns automatically locked on to him ready to fire.

*_BZZZTZZT_* Instead of shooting blast of lasers like they were supposed to they gave off a large amount of electrical discharge and smoke. The scientist was surprised and looked closer at his weapons. Out of the small spaces came out dozens of ants. The scientist stepped back out of fear and saw the ants quickly making a trail up the walls behind him and going back into some strange looking creature on the ceiling.

"Sorry, that won't work this time," the strange 'man?' said. His entire body was a light orange and he looked almost like he was some kind of robotic like android. His face had two green bug like eyes and two streaks of red ran over his chest in an X shape. He clung to the wall using his claw like hands and boot like feet.

The scientist ran off in fear and the creature let him go on. All of the ants made it to the creature and crawled through cracks in his body.

"You sure about this?" the creature asked.

"It'll be faster than just hacking," Copycat told him.

The two of them followed the man until he reached a locked door. Next to the door was a keypad, the man hurriedly pressed a series of numbers and the door opened up.

The strange creature hurriedly scaled the ceiling trying to reach the door before it closed and locked up again. He stretched out his hand trying to reach the door.

*_SLAM_* It was too late, the Scientist had gotten away.

"Damn, missed," the creature said.

"I have it," Copycat told him, "9, 1, 9, 3, 9," he said to himself pressing the buttons. A green light lit up opening the door for the two of them.

"How'd you know? Did you see the code?" the creature asked.

"No, I just matched the movement of his shoulders and arm," Copycat told him.

* * *

The two entered the door and saw an even bigger room than the hallway. It was like some kind of hanger/lab. In the center of the area was a large looking rocket on a pad, steam was coming out from below it like it was ready to launch.

"_GAAAAH_!" the two of them heard the sound of a man flying through the air, then they saw a man flying through the air and crashing through the wall.

"Savage!" the Creature called out when he saw a lone man fighting more thugs. The man was dressed in a full suit of light brown, his face covered in what looked like the mane of a lion. On his shoulders were two metal Pauldrons with claw marks on them.

"Copycat! Biomass," the lion looking man known as Savage called out, "Shut down the bomb, we only have two minutes," he called out.

One overly large thug ran towards the man Savage holding some lead pipe ready to hit him.

Using the blades on his metallic gauntlet Savage swung his hands at the man, the lead pipe in his hands suddenly split into eight pieces leaving the man defenseless.

Savage took hold of the necklace of lion-fangs around his neck and they began to glow. For a brief second the image of a large white ghostly rhino appeared. Savage ran forward ramming through his enemies in front launching them in the air when he made contact.

"Disarm it," Biomass said, "I'll help out Savage."

From a small backpack like bump on his back a pair of dragonfly like wings sprouted out and the creature Biomass took to the air. When he was over a group of enemies he opened his mouth up, a pair of appendages on his lower jaw separated from his mouth and a black like substance could be seen inside.

Biomass's mouth suddenly spewed out a large swarm of bees like a spray can, the insects all going for the thugs and stinging them all.

Copycat made his way to the computer area where four thugs were waiting to shoot him. Copycat pulled out something that looked like a tiny handgun from his belt and aimed it at the enemy.

*_PEW PEW PEW PEW_*

Tiny circuit nodes were shot and all landed on the thugs but not harming them.

*_BZZZTZZ_* "GAAAAHH!" they all yelled in pain as electricity ran though their body before they fainted. Copycat pulled out some kind of circular device and flipped it open like a cellphone before attaching it to a nearby USB port.

The screen on his device showed a series of codes and numbers running up the screen. Copycat pressed the device on his ear. "Copycat to Robin," he said.

* * *

"This is Robin, go ahead," he said as he swung his baton around his head knocking out all the men around him.

"_I'm at the terminal, but the codes are on a separate system close to you, and I might not have enough time to hack the system_," Copycat said.

"I see a terminal," Robin said looking at a small machine in the wall near him, "I'll see what I can find and send them to you, Robin out."

"What are we doing?" the diamond girl Trilogy asked.

"I need to run a few things, give me cover," Robin said rushing to the device and connecting to it with his wrist computer.

"U-Understood," she said looking around. He glassy solid arms suddenly changed and turned into a metallic liquid substance. She swung her arms all around her letting out dozens of droplets all around her. The droplets of liquid turned into solid crystal like spikes that all embedded into the clothing of all the thugs around her pinning them to the wall.

Robin was too focused on his computer to notice that one of the thugs was aiming a Rocket Launcher at the two. Trilogy noticed this, but the man was already pulling the trigger locked on with his weapon.

"Uh-R-Robin!" Trilogy said uneasy, but he didn't hear her in time.

_*CHOOM_* The mini-rocket launched at the two of them, Trilogy got in front of Robin shutting her eyes.

"_W-*BOOOM_* _AAHHH!_"

* * *

"Robin?... That's only half the code- ROBIN!" Copycat yelled, "Damn it!" he said suddenly and quickly hitting a bunch of keys on the system.

Savage took hold of his lion tooth necklace once again this time creating the white silhouette of a gorilla. The most muscular and largest of all the thugs grabbed hold of Savages hands and the two of them got into a battle of strength.

"_HYAH_!" Savage easily won and lifted the husky man up throwing him behind himself, "W-BIOMASS WATCH OUT!" Savage said noticing that he threw the man towards a swarm of bees.

The man landed with a small earthshaking thud. His body squished almost half the bees that were stinging the thugs below.

"_GHHHH_!" Biomass suddenly grabbed his head feeling pain shoot through him.

"Sorry!" Savage yelled.

"Watch where you're-!" _*BANG_* Biomass was complaining till he felt something whiz through his wing. A bullet completely shattered his large transparent wing and Biomass fell to the ground unable to support himself.

"Bioma-!" *_CLUNCK_* Savage was about to yell, but something solid and tough hit him in the back of his head knocking him out.

"Not again! We can't fail again," Copycat said to himself as he tried to keep a cool head. There were a few lines of code down and he hurried to try and get the rest. He looked at the timer that was on the main computer.

He had 30 seconds left.

"Just a few more," he said as a bunch of thugs were surrounding him, "AAAAannnnd! Got it!" he hit the enter/return key.

*_Beep_*

The timer suddenly stopped leaving him with 10 seconds left.

"_Phew_… we made it," Copycat said coolly.

*_beep beep beep beep beep beep_* "Huh?" Copycat looked up and saw the timer suddenly sped up.

*_BEEEEEEEP_* The numbers finally reached 0.

"_Sigh_, son of a-."

*_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_*

The entire area within a hundred mile radius exploded in a fiery explosion creating a humongous mushroom shaped cloud. The shockwave of the explosion reached miles away as everything was incinerated into nothingness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Simulation Terminated_," A computerized voice said.

The whole area turned into a black, green grid like area. Robin and the others were laying on the ground still feeling a bit of the aftereffects of the training exercise.

"_Results… Unsatisfactory_," the computer said.

"Dang it," Robin complained.

* * *

**Kisdota: Whole thing was a simulation, no one is dead don't worry. These aren't the only members of the team I'm going to add a few more. So be sure to add someone to up your chances. **

* * *

**OC's Credit. **

(-)

Alison Hyde / Trilogy

Female, Age 16

Superpower = Body manipulation of the three form's of matter (Solids, Liquids, Gasses)

Created by Dino724

(-)

Kane Mcabe / Savage

Male, Age 16

Superpower = Strengths of different animals of the animal kingdom and animals of mythology.

Created by drakenois

(-)

Jeremy Styles/ Copycat

Male, Age 17

Superpowers = Perfect physical limitation. Gadget and computer expert.

Created by Omnitrix1

(-)

Velbert Koniro/ Biomass

Male, Age 15

Superpowers = Hive mind control of insects, and bug like abilities.

Created by Kisdota- The Freak Gamer


	3. Deep Undercover

**Kisdota: I like how this is going. Glad a lot of people are liking this. I didn't know how to go any further for a while I had an idea but I needed to figure out how to make it work. YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**WANTED LIST: I need more villains, I have a lot more superheroes than villains. I won't be using them this or maybe even next chapter but I need them for future ideas.**

* * *

(Hall of Justice, Virtual Reality Room, 12/31/2015, 13:14 est.)

The team stood side by side in line, Trilogy, Savage, Robin, Biomass, and Copycat. Nightwing looked at them as though he was examining or studying them. The team stood silent waiting for him to say something.

"Alright," Nightwing started, "I suppose I'll make this simple: What did we learn?"

"D-Don't hesitate in the line of danger," Trilogy started sounding uneasy.

"Always be aware of your surroundings," Savage said.

"Don't get distracted," Robin said feeling ashamed.

"Always expect the unexpected," Biomass said.

"Explosions hurt," Copycat said sarcastic but coolly.

"Close enough," Nightwing said crossing his arms, "You all have the potential, the knowhow, the power to be something great. You're all beginning to grasp the fundamentals of being a team but you all still fall short," Nightwing said walking from left to right.

"Uh a quick question?" Copycat said raising his hand, "What exactly are we doing all this for?"

"I have also been curious about that," Savage asked, "I assumed that we were trying out for the league, and yet you seem to always avoid saying 'The League'."

"It's complicated," Nightwing told them.

"Perhaps if we knew what it was we were trying out for we would try harder," Biomass said.

"Enough," Nightwing said, "I have a few things I need to discuss. All of you, go patrol your streets."

"Oh they're our streets now, that doesn't make me feel like a loser," Biomass said, the five of them left the large room.

"Not you Robin," Nightwing said stopping him, "I want to speak to you about something."

"About what?" Robin asked sounding a bit worried.

"In private," Nightwing added.

"We'll see you later then," Trilogy said.

* * *

(Washington DC, different city locations, 12/31/2015, 13:46 est.)

"You guys ever get the feeling like we're not a part of the same loop as Robin is?" Biomass asked over the com link as he flew towards an armored car that was under the control of a few robbers. One of the guys stuck his body out of the passenger window and fired his gun at Biomass who did a few aerial maneuvers dodging the shots.

"I mean he's got the freaking Batman on his side," Biomass landed on the back of the truck.

* * *

"I'm sure he's not getting any special treatment," Trilogy said, she was walking down a dark alley which a few thugs had made into their home.

One of them swung a large wooden bat over her head, Trilogy didn't even phase when the bat broke into a bunch of splintery pieces.

"Maybe it's just some family business," she said.

* * *

"The Bat-family's not related to one another," Copycat said examining a bomb that was set in front of the bank. He opened the case and examined the wires inside.

"_You sureI? They all sure act like they are_," Trilogy said, the sound of someone getting punched could be heard over her intercom.

"They're not the only detectives, I'm positive that none of them are related by blood," Copycat said snipping the first wire, "Oh there's a remote detonator on this, can someone get that?"

* * *

*_BAM_* The African American's metallic fist connected with the enemies face, the broken down apartment room was littered with four other people all knocked out.

"I got it," Savage said smashing a remote in his hand. "What do you suppose they are doing anyway detective?"

"_No clue… whatever Robin's doing it's gotta be better than just defusing a toaster, and that's not an exaggeration. I'm defusing some C4 attached to a toaster case and a timer_," Copycat said.

"You should see their apartment, they're obviously on a budget," Savage said.

"_See this is what I'm talking about, I wanna make a real difference. Stop real enemies and villains, not crooks who shop at the 99 cent store_," Copycat complained.

* * *

"_sigh_, I wish I had your confidence," Trilogy said tossing the last thug to the ground, "I'm just taking down some common pocket pickers, but you're defusing a bomb and saying it's nothing."

"_You got your strong points too Trilogy_," Biomass said, the car he was following was making some screeching sounds, "_Not a lot of people can take a pipe to the head with just an 'ow'._"

"Superman could," Trilogy said, "And he wouldn't even say 'ow'."

* * *

"Yeah Superman sure," Biomass said, behind him on a building wall was the armored truck attached by what looked like bee hive wax and nest materials, "You're comparing yourself to the Man of Steel, guy looks at something he doesn't like and literally takes it down the same second, via heat vision."

"_Don't your powers originate from the material that would kill him_?" Savage asked her, "_Wouldn't you be stronger than him_?"

"_You mean kryptonite. No, the kryptonite in my body has changed too much to be considered deadly to Superman_," Trilogy said.

"You'd probably give him a run for his money, or whatever it was Kryptonians used for currency," Biomass said.

"_What about me? You think I could go against Batman_?" Copycat suddenly asked.

"No." "_NO_." Everyone else said.

* * *

"You all said that fast," Copycat said clipping the last wire shutting the bomb down.

"_The guys kind of a badass, I mean you ever hear of one of the leagues early day's when it was just those six or seven original members? When they traveled to a parallel earth_?" Biomass asked him.

"_I heard that, alternate Superman was in charge of some evil Justice League, but Batman's alternate was doing something that would threaten all of existence behind his back_," Savage said.

"And batman saved all of existence yes," Copycat said handing the defused bomb to one of the nearby officers, "You know that's just a rumor right?"

"_I think it's real, Wonderwoman said that she got her invisible jet from that alternate dimension, and from Batman's evil counterpart_," Trilogy said.

"_So that would mean Wonderwoman is probably the only other person to stand a chance against Batman_," Biomass said, "_Especially since their… well history I guess you would call it_."

* * *

"What history?" Savage asked running over buildings rooftop to rooftop.

"_Hey Copycat, didn't Batman and Wonderwoman hook up for a while_?" Biomass asked.

"_Why the hell would you know that? And why the hell are you asking me_?" Copycat asked lightly annoyed.

"_Aren't you a part of a secret organization that deals with information and other stuff like that_?" Biomass asked.

"_My organization deals with worldwide intel and scientific facts, not gossip and tabloid news_," Copycat said, "_I'm done with my patrols, what about the rest of you_?"

"_Done._"

"_Me too_."

"I as well," Savage and the others said.

"_Great, let's clock in and go home_," Copycat said.

"_Hey guys_!" they all suddenly heard on their radios, "_You still in costume_?" Robin asked.

"Yes? Why? What's wrong?" Savage asked him.

"_I got us a mission, as a team_," Robin said.

"_A what? I thought we weren't fit to work as a team_," Copycat said.

"_It's nothing big, just another one of Nightwings test_," Robin said, "_We pass this, we get another shot at a better score_."

"_I'm in_," Biomass said.

"_Come back to the Hall, Nightwing'll explain everything there_," Robin said.

"Confirmed," the lion man said jumping off the roof of a tall building, he grabbed ahold of his necklace, the white ghostly image of a cheetah appeared. He gracefully landed on his feet and suddenly started running at amazing speeds.

* * *

"Coming," Biomass said, he recalled all the bees letting them crawl into the spaces in his body before he flew off with his dragonfly wings.

* * *

"I'm on my way," Trilogy said. Her entire body suddenly morphed from a glassy substance into a metallic mercury like substance, she trickled down into a puddle before going down one of the nearby storm drains.

* * *

"Roger," Copycat said, he took out a small little remote and pressed the button on it, down the road a motorcycle drove down on its own and stopped in front of Copycat. He hopped on the vehicle and drove down the road heading for the Hall of Justice.

* * *

(Hall of Justice, 12/31/2015, 14:00 est.)

"I talked it over with Batman and the others," Nightwing told them as the young heroes stood side by said again, "I convinced them to let you try and get some real world experience."

"I thought you said we weren't fit to be a team," Copycat said.

"This one'll be easy, in fact it's probably overkill sending you all in," Nightwing said, a holographic screen appeared in front of them all showing a small building structure in the middle of some desert, "We have intel that there's some activity going on in the middle of nowhere in the Nevada desert."

"What kind of activity?... sir?" Trilogy asked.

"We suspect it's just drugs, it's a large group but the leagues dealing with other things at the moment. So we'll be sending you all in to take care of it," Nightwing told them all, "The mission has two objectives, find out who's in charge, and what they're carrying."

"And if we do this then do we pass your test?" Savage asked.

"Do this, and we'll consider letting you try our test again," Nightwing said.

"What happens if we get in trouble?" Biomass asked.

"The League will be keeping an eye on you, if you get in trouble then signal us. Of course when that happens then you'll have to wait another six months before trying out again," Nightwing told them, "You ship out in six hours."

"Ship out in what?" Robin asked.

* * *

(Nevada, 12/31/2015, 20:41 est.)

Flying low over the rocky dunes Robin piloted the Bioship, twin dusty trails followed behind it on the ground as it raced at top speeds.

"This is an interesting ship," Savage said looking out the window.

"Yeah it belongs to a friend of Nightwing's, Miss Martian. She taught me how to pilot it," Robin said from the cockpit seat.

"The place we're hitting is coming up," Copycat said.

"Got it, switching to camo mode," Robin said pressing a button, the outside of the ship turned invisible on the outside shielding the crew from view.

The five looked outside and saw a small two story building. There were two single trucks parked outside of it with the usual looking thugs in black sweater vest. A half dozen of them were taking crates out of the back and taking them inside the building.

"That's strange," Trilogy looking ahead.

"What's strange?" Biomass asked her.

"Well… you know, maybe I'm wrong, but if they're taking drugs out of this place then what is it that they're taking inside?" Trilogy said.

"That's true," Robin said suddenly curious.

"It could just be supplies for them," Savage suggested.

"Maybe," Copycat said pressing a hidden button on his sunglasses, the lens suddenly became digital binoculars letting him see the crates up close, "But I don't think any supplies require a biohazard symbol on them."

"Well we'll get our answer soon," Savage said. The people who were taking the crates in all went inside the building, as soon as everyone was inside every single door outside was closed, and all the lights turned off.

"Seems a little early for quitin time," Biomass said.

"I'm taking the ship over the building, we'll land there," Robin said.

* * *

The inside of the building was completely dark and empty, it was quiet. The kind of quiet that screamed that something strange was happening. The only sound that could be heard was the constant buzzing of bees flying all over the place.

"It's safe guys, my friends can't find a single person in here," Biomass said radioing the team, he let go of the ceiling and landed on the ground.

*_CLANG*_… *_SMASH_* The garage door was suddenly smashed down by Trilogy letting the others inside.

"Where'd they all go?" Trilogy said looking around, the place was completely empty. Not a single person could be seen or heard.

"There were definitely people here, we all saw them," Copycat said.

"They must be hiding somewhere, they might have some hidden passage or something," Robin said.

"On it," Savage said, he pressed two fingers on his lion tooth necklace creating a ghostly image of a bear, "I'll see if I can find their scent," he got down on the floor and started smelling around the area.

"And they call me unsanitary," Biomass joked.

"_rrgh_," Savage growled.

"Sorry sorry," Biomass apologized.

"That's not what I was mad about," Savage said, "This is no drug heist, there is something else in the air. It smells like something that would come from plants but far more… I can't really… _ooh_," Savage held his head starting to feel a bit woozy.

"Savage stop smelling the air," Robin ordered, Savage dissipated his powers, his sense of smell went back to normal, "Something's not right… maybe we should call the league," he suggested.

"Hold on," Copycat said grabbing Robin's should stopping his call, "Let's just see what we can find ourselves for now, there's no need to rush."

"_ztztztzz_!" Biomass's wings suddenly ejected from his back and they vibrated.

"What are you doing?" Trilogy asked.

"Something… the crickets around here they've gone silent," Biomass said.

"GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!" *_SMASH_* Savage yelled just in time for Robin to jump away. Trilogy and Copycat both shielded their faces with their arms from the debris that just assaulted them.

The solid brick wall crumbled, a lone figure walked into the room obviously the source of the sudden entrance.

"So you are the ones responsible," the man? said.

"Who with the what now?" Trilogy asked confused.

This person was muscular looking, his skin completely grey, a line of white spikes lining his chin. He was wearing a full blue jumpsuit costume complete with black boots and gloves. He had on a helmet going all around his head except on the front, a black visor covering his eyes. On his waist was some large broad sword, the middle of his chest had a swirling galaxy image on it.

"Who're you?" Robin asked getting himself ready for a fight, his hands staying close to his belt.

"I am Omni, and I am your worst nightmare," he told them, "prepare yourselves lowly mortals, you will pay for the crimes you have committed here."

"Our crimes?" Savage questioned.

"We don't have time for this. Trilogy, take him down," Copycat said.

"Huh?... uh right," she said rushing up to the person called Omni and swinging her fist at him. The person caught her fist stopping her momentum completely. He pushed back with a tremendous amount of strength which sent Trilogy clear across the large building. Her body crashed into the concrete wall on the other side creating a crater when she was embedded into the wall.

"Trilogy!" Robin called out worried.

"I'm okay," Trilogy said raising her hand, not feeling any pain.

"Okay buddy," Biomass said letting a few ants crawl out of the spaces in his hands, "you're starting to bug me."

"… that was terrible."

"Yeah I gotta work on that."

"None of you are a match for me," Omni told them, "Come… let's see if you can survive for more than a minute. Quench my never-ending thirst for battle."

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright that's where I'll stop, anyone think that something strange is going on? Well you're right, you're the customer you're always right. It's late for me I'm sorta out of it at the moment. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Credit-**

Terian, Turk / Omni

Male, Age 17

Superpowers = New God abilities, Omni Effect.

Created by King Kubar


End file.
